


The Setlist

by KarinaInuPhantom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Band Fic, Consensual Sex, F/M, Music, Public Sex, Romance, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaInuPhantom/pseuds/KarinaInuPhantom
Summary: Since the first time Kagome walked into The Foxfire bar a few months ago and heard InuYasha's voice, she couldn't help but want him. It haunted her dreams, and not in a bad way. Despite him being in a long term relationship according to the bar's gossip, Kagome couldn’t herself from falling for him or his velvety voice.She and her friends were loyal patrons to The Foxfire, so listening to him sing was what she had and she had accepted it.But what will happen when she finds out that he had been single this entire time? And that he is actually interested in her?One night and one setlist could change everything.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Setlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr/gifts), [SapphireStarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/gifts).



> This is a birthday present to both my girls [Hanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr) and [Mindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx)!
> 
> I love you girls!! Thank you everything, everyday!! Hope you enjoy the story! This is just the first part!
> 
> And a big Thank you to [@Lavandertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89), [@eringobroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringobroke) and [@BridigTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae) (AKA Clearwillow) for all the help, support and encouragement you all gave me! And the tips and spell/grammar checks you helped me with when my eyes got to tired lol

It was a Friday evening and Kagome rushed to the entrance of the small, familiar bar. She was late to meet her friends, as usual. With fall just around the corner, the weather was just beginning to get chilly - which made her black dress with elbow length sleeves perfect for that day.

Said dress accentuated her chest and waist flawlessly, flowing loosely over her hips, and showcasing her hourglass body and shapely legs. It reached just around mid-thigh, and its black color made her snowy-white skin glow. It was her lucky dress for a reason, as she always felt _great_ wearing it, and her choice of high heeled black ankle boots finished the attire smoothly. Yes, she definitely felt great that night.

Once reaching her destination, she checked her makeup again, just to make sure her face powder was still in place after all the running, and that her red lipstick was not staining her teeth. Satisfied with her appearance, Kagome smiled brightly to Jinenji, the bar's hanyou security guard at the entrance. She was a regular to The Foxfire; she was there almost every week, and by this point they knew each other. He was always extra nice to her and her friends, probably because not many people were accepting of hanyous unfortunately; it made it worse, especially when their appearance was so distinctive, like Jinenji's. He was a horse hanyou, with a big frame and one bright giant blue eyes; while his size made him great for his job as a security guard, it also made making friends difficult.

Upon entering the dimly lit establishment, she took a deep breath, letting the smell of alcohol and wood wash over her. Kagome then quickly located her friends at a small table close to where the band was supposed to play in a few minutes. Sango and Miroku were sitting and chatting casually, both drinking a beer since they were well aware of their friend’s punctuality, or rather lack of it. When they saw her approaching figure they waved and smiled, indicating her already reserved seat.

“I’m sorry I’m late, guys” Kagome sighed, when she finally sat down on her chair.

“Don’t worry, Kay, it’s nothing we’re not used to,” teased Sango, winking at her best friend.

“Still, I’m sorry! It’s not like I do it on purpose!” Kagome pouted.

“Here, have a beer and let’s just have fun. The band should be starting soon!” said Miroku, trying to appease his friends, and giving Kagome a beer from the ice bucket that contained the half dozen they had already ordered for the table.

Kagome reached for it and began drinking the cold bitter liquid with gusto. She then turned her eyes to the stage to see that everything was already set for the band. This was always the high point of her week: hearing Hellbound play. Hearing Koga, a wolf youkai, with his improvised drumming on a wooden box, and above all, Inuyasha, an inuhanyou, singing and playing his guitar. The emotions and sensations he brought her with that deep, velvety voice of his did _things_ to Kagome. Things she didn’t know were possible until the first time she came to Foxfire a few months ago.

They had found the bar by accident while walking down the street, looking for a place to hang out, since their usual spot was closed for the evening. Foxfire was a small, cozy bar, right in the middle of one of the busiest centers of entertainment in the city. It had low lights, and small tables scattered around the place, with a small space for dancing right in front of a decent sized stage. It had plenty of loyal patrons, and it had a good number of people moving around. Yet it was never packed, which was why Kagome and her friends loved it, it had a welcome, homely feeling to it. The owner, a young fox youkai named Shippo, once told them that the reason he opened the bar was to give youkai, hanyous and humans a safe and comfortable place to interact, and that he wasn’t in this business to make money. As long as the bar managed to make enough of it to keep itself, he was happy.

“Now, on a different note… I must say Kagome-chan, you really outdid yourself today! You look amazing! Any particular reason for that?” Pulling Kagome out of her inner musings, Sango teased, having noticed the extra effort her friend had put on her make up and choice of clothes for the night.

“Of course not Sango! I just had a crappy day at work and felt like dressing up a bit to make myself feel better, that’s all!” Kagome quickly answered, blushing a bit. And it was true. Work today had been brutal. As a high school Literature teacher, Kagome often had to deal with unruly teens, but today they seemed to have had an extra dose of rebelliousness that drained her to the bone. So she decided that she deserved a bit of extra self care: she put a bit more effort on pampering herself when getting ready to meet her friends for their weekly night out. And aside from her “lucky” dress, the only noticeable difference was her red lipstick, that made her full lips stand out. Her makeup still consisted of a simple face powder, a bit of eyeliner and mascara on her long lashes, so nothing too excessive. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back in black, thick waves, as per usual… she just added a bit more moisturising when showering and took a bit more care when drying it tonight.

“Riiiight---” Sango said with a knowing glint in her eyes. She knew that Kagome had a huge crush on the inuhanyou of Hellbound band.

“Sangooo-, please don’t start!” cried a heavily blushing Kagome, knowing very well where her friend’s mind had gone. Kagome knew that Sango and Miroku would always mean well. The three of them had been friends since middle school and knew basically everything about each other, so _of course_ she knew that Sango was thinking about her dating life at that moment. Or rather lack of one. It _had_ been a while since she broke up with her ex. And to be fair, she had tried going on a few dates since said break up, but none had her feeling anything close to what she felt _just listening_ to Inuyasha's singing.

However, her dressing up tonight _had nothing_ to do with Inuyasha, Kagome told herself. Tonight was about herself and having fun after a very bad day at work. Even if the god-like inu hanyou would be singing tonight, as he did every week. And it was not like he even knew she existed anyway, she thought bitterly, especially with his gorgeous girlfriend always around, if the bar's gossip was to be believed.

Just as Kagome was finishing that thought, and her first beer of the night, she noticed Koga and Inuyasha arranging themselves on the stage. She tried not to blush again by the sight of the inuhanyou, with his tight black shirt and haggard jeans, that did nothing to hide his muscular body, and the way his beautiful silver hair, gathered in a sloppy man bun at the back of his neck, glowed under the soft lights of the venue. The beautiful dog tattoo he had was proudly on display on his forearm, and Kagome couldn't help the shiver that went through her and settled at her core at the sight of those arms, imagining how they would feel wrapped around her own body, or wonder if he had any other tattoos hidden by his clothes.

Just then, Inuyasha turned his head and looked right into her eyes, deep gold meeting bright chocolate. Panicking, Kagome quickly turned back to her friends, blushing. Glad that at least he couldn’t hear thoughts, and, even with his inuyoukai sense of smell (which she knew were _very_ good), it was unlikely he smelled something from her with so many other scents going on at the bar, or so she thought.

_____________________

For the next hour, Kagome sat at her table, talking to and laughing with her friends about their week, drinking a few more beers and listening to the sound of Hellbound. Slowly she felt the very light buzz of the alcohol relax her rigid body, and she thanked every God for that. As they did every week, Kagome, Sango and Miroku ordered a round of tequila. It was like a ritual they had, a few beers, a shot and a beer or two more to call off the night.

But tonight was _not_ every night, she thought. After trying to coax Sango, without success, into joining her for a second shot of tequila, Kagome ended up heading to the bar alone to get herself some more of the precious liquid.

She and her group had been so engrossed into conversation that she didn't notice the band take their usual break right when she was heading towards Shippo to get her drink. Consequently, when a deep voice reached her ears, she was more than a little startled.

"Look who is having an extra shot this week"

Kagome would know that voice anywhere: it was the voice that haunted her darkest and dirtiest fantasies. She immediately felt her knees grow weak and her cheeks flush. _Oh God_ , he knew how many shots she drank each week? Did that mean that he was actually paying attention to her? Trying not to panic, Kagome turned towards the direction the sound had come from, and there he was, Inuyasha, in all his glory. He was staring at her, looking sexy as hell with a smirk on his lips, exposing one of his fangs over his lower one, and his bangs slightly sweaty from playing. When she did nothing but stare at him, he laughed, jolting her back to reality, and continued to talk.

"Had a rough day?"

That laugh though, oh, it shot sparks right to her center. _There’s no way he won’t be able to smell it now_ , Kagome told herself bitterly.

"Oh- Uh- Yeah, it definitely was a bad one..." She said embarrassed, still waiting for that extra tequila, cursing Shippo internally for the wait, and her body for its reaction to his proximity.

"What? The boss was being extra moody?" Inuyasha questioned, keeping that sexy smirk in place. He could smell her embarrassment and arousal now that he was close, and he was basking in it.

This was the first he had managed to get close to her since she first started showing up at the bar. He discreetly took in a deeper whiff of her natural scent of almond milk and honey, it was laced with a deep cinnamon edge from her arousal, and twinge of ginger from her embarrassment. If he thought he was addicted to it by only getting a few sniffs from upstage, now he was fucking done for. Especially with that rich, musky cinnamon from her arousal. He thought he had smelled that from her before, when she was looking at him, but he was never sure, since there were always too many people around.

Tonight though, when their eyes crossed and the scent spiked, he was sure: she wanted him just as he wanted her.

And damn if he was not a lucky bastard for it! She was beauty incarnate, with her sparkly chocolate eyes, beautiful wavy hair and body that could make any man lose it just by looking at it, such a combination that usually left him having to take care of himself every time he saw her.

He already knew her name, as his friend Shippo had happily supplied. Now all he needed was a phone number to add her onto his phone’s contact information, and he had promised himself he would not leave tonight without that.

"Not really. I'm a high school teacher, so I don't really see my boss all that much. It was that the students were just a little... extra today." She said shyly. _God, even her voice is perfect_ , Inuyasha thought.

"So you're giving yourself a little treat, I see" He commented with amusement laced in his voice.

"Yeah, pretty much. Highschoolers can be brutal sometimes." She said as Shippo finally arrived with her order, which she promptly downed.

"Shippo, you can add this one to my tab" Inuyasha said to the red haired fox demon, who just looked between the two of them with barely concealed amusement.

"Sure thing, Yash"

"Oh, you don't have to do that! Please!" Kagome said, blushing harder.

"I insist! Enjoy the rest of your night!" Inuyasha said, winking at her, then grabbing his own order, a bottle of water, and heading back to the stage, leaving a very red Kagome behind. A very hot and bothered one too, for that matter. And he could smell it too, which only made his smile broader on his way to the stage. He was definitely getting her number tonight.

_____________________

"What is that goofy smile for, dog face?" Asked his band partner. Koga was one his oldest friends, and when Shippo asked Inuyasha if he would like to play on his bar, he immediately said yes and recruited Koga to play with him.

"Oh nothing, just smelled something really good" Inuyasha answered a little vaguely.

"Finally noticed she's into you, huh" Koga laughed softly. The wolf youkai knew his friend had it bad for the dark haired chick on the front table. And it was obvious to anyone with eyes that she was just as much into him. Anyone but the two of them.

"Shut up wolf, let's just keep playing. But I wanna make a few changes to this set, if you don't mind." Inuyasha said gruffly, pulling the setlist of songs they already had. He pointed to the ones he wanted to keep, discarding others, and finally adding a few more.

"Oh yeah, that will get her attention for sure" whistled his friend. "But what about Kikyo? She's here too, and most people think you two are still together" Koga commented.

"That won't be a problem after tonight. Look" Inuyasha said, pointing to where his ex was. There she sat, deep in conversation with a very handsome man with longish brown hair and deep eyes. It was very clear that they were on a date, their bodies softly inclined towards each other, and their hands almost touching.

"Yeah, I see now." Koga replied, still amused. His friend really was one lucky bastard. To notice the woman he was pining for was attracted to him too on the night his ex (who everyone assumed was _still_ his girlfriend, since she was still always around) had brought a date with her. It was fate indeed.

Just as they were wrapping up with the new setlist, Kikyo and her date got up from their table; she grabbed the guy's and led him towards the stage.

"Yash. I wanted to introduce you to Suikotsu. We've been seeing each other for a while now, and the two of you meeting means the world to me." Kikyo said when she approached. Inuyasha could see she was happy, genuinely happy, and that felt right. They had been together for a long time, and although the break up was a mutual decision, it was still a break up. Thankfully though, they managed to remain friends afterwards. He was happy that she felt that introducing her new boyfriend to him meant something for her, as it did for him too.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. Kikyo said you are a good friend of hers." The Suikotsu said, offering his hand for Inuyasha to shake, which the hanyou immediately took. His smile and his eyes were kind and soft, and Inuyasha could see why she liked him. He seemed like a good-hearted person.

"Hey, nice to meet you too! I hope you are enjoying the bar and the music" Yash replied with a genuine smile on his face. He really had no hard feelings for his ex and hoped she could find happiness.

"Everything is great! So is your band!" Suikotsu answered smoothly.

"Good, now if you excuse me, we are about to start the new set" Inuyasha said politely to the couple, who then left, walking back towards their table and resumed their evening.

_____________________

After Inuyasha left and Kagome had downed her second shot, she decided she needed a third one, her last one for the evening too, or at least she hoped. No more hiccups on her evening that would require alcohol.

While she waited for Shippo once again, she noticed Inuyasha's longtime girlfriend sitting with a very handsome stranger, deep in conversation, and if their body language said anything it was that they were _definitely_ more than friends. How could Inuyasha be ok with his girl flirting shamelessly and so openly with another man right in front of him? That was when Kikyo got up from her table, holding the man's hand and heading towards Inuyasha. When the inu hanyou saw them, he didn't look surprised at all, he actually smiled at the two and shook hands with the man. After a brief conversation, a very friendly one from the looks of it, the two returned to their seats and resumed their own conversation while the band prepared to start their second set.

She was so surprised by what she had just seen that she didn't notice Shippo standing right beside her on the other side of the bar counter, looking in the same direction as her, with barely contained amusement.

"You know, Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up almost a year ago. She keeps coming here because they’re still good friends. But tonight is the first time she actually brought a date with her," the fox youkai said casually.

Kagome turned her head back towards him so fast that she thought she would have whiplash. She blushed yet again “ _Oh God how can one person blush so much in the span of only a few hours_ ,” she puffed internally. Then she noticed her blessed tequila was already there, waiting for her.

"Oh, really? I had no idea" she said, and she really didn't, but tried to sound nonchalant about it and failed miserably. Shippo chuckled and turned to leave her to her drink. She quickly downed her shot, and called the young redhead to order a few extra finger foods, because God knew she would need a bit more on her stomach to balance the extra alcohol. Then, and only then, she went back to her table, pretending like nothing had happened. As if the man she equated to sex on a stick hadn't just bought her a drink and winked at her. Or that she hadn't just found out that he had been single this whole time she had been coming to the bar, and had been keeping an eye on _her_.

"So, what took you so long Kay?" Sango asked her before she could barely take a seat. Give it to her friend to go straight to the point, Kagome thought, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, dear, Shippo was just a bit busier than usual and took longer on getting my order. And also I ordered a few extra snacks for us." the raven haired girl answered as calmly as she could.

"Ok, so it had nothing to do with a certain hanyou being at the bar too, then?" Miroku asked with faked innocence. Kagome had always known that Miroku was in love with Sango since the guy could understand what love was, but her friend had only recently given in and accepted her own feelings towards the guy. So they had been, finally, dating for a few months now. Their weekly night out hadn’t changed because of that, and thankfully Kagome never felt like a third wheel around them.

"Absolutely nothing." Kagome answered, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably, _again_.

"And that third tequila you had as soon as he left also had nothing to do with him, right?" Sango continued, quickly joining her boyfriend’s teasing.

"You guys are the worst! You've been spending so much time together you sound like the same broken record!" Kagome cried, burying her face in her hands trying to hide her now perpetual blush. "Can we just enjoy the music for now? Please?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, 'cause that's all you enjoy Kays." Snorted Sango beside her. Kagome sent her a glare and returned her attention to the stage, intending to give her friends the cold shoulder for a bit. That just made them laugh harder. Fortunately, once the band started to get ready to play again, they fell silent too. Kagome was not the only one who enjoyed the band's music, though she did for reasons that went beyond said music alone. It also helped that their food had arrived. That should also help keep their mouths occupied, Kagome thought.

_____________________

When finally the band got into position to start the new set, Kagome could swear that there was something different flowing through the bar's energy, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Though it could also be the tequila in her blood. But something just felt _different_.

Right before Inuyasha hit the first note on his guitar, he looked straight at her, and with that sexy smirk of his, _winked_. At her. More heat rushed to her cheeks and other, _lower places_ , of her body. She felt her friends' eyes on her, along with that of a few other patrons from Foxfire, but she refused to acknowledge anyone. She just sat there, munching on her fries and waiting for the music to start.

It was then that the lyrics of the song hit her, and they hit her like a fucking train. It was _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ by Jet. She felt the air get knocked out of her lungs to the point that she almost choked on the fry she was eating, as her face grew warmer. She _could not_ read too much into it, she refused to. _It was just a coincidence_. It _had_ to be, she told herself. Despite the drink he had bought her and that he had winked at her ( _twice_ ), that song could _not_ be _for her._ So she sat there, trying to eat, with a strained smile on her face and a stiff posture, pretending nothing was happening, as if she was not deeply affected by all of this. But the fact that he kept looking her way every few seconds was making things very, _very_ difficult for her. The song ended and he was still staring right at her.

He kept playing. _Nothing On You_ , _Photograph_ and _Shape of You_ by Ed Sheeran, _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls, _Madness_ by Muse, _Sugar_ by Maroon 5, and many others, all songs about men talking about their feelings and desires for a certain woman. One after the other, without taking his eyes off of hers.

She couldn't deny it any longer, those songs were a message from him to _her_. _He wanted her_. She could barely believe it, but he had made sure that there was little room for interpretation, with all the songs, the continuous eye contact, even the winks from before. He wanted her, and he was making it clear for the entire bar.

What was she going to do now? How was she going to tell him that she was also interested?

Of course, he had probably caught a whiff of her arousal earlier, but she was interested in him on more than a sexual level (not that the sexual part wasn’t there, because, _oh boy_ , it was). But she didn’t want to be just his one-night-stand. She wanted more from him. Yet if she had to choose between having just tonight with him or none at all, she would make the most of that single night!

Though, if she had to guess from the songs he chose, so did he.

So the game was on now, apparently. And the entire bar was made aware of it.

_____________________

As the songs continued to pour out of Inuyasha and his guitar, he noticed that Kagome kept her attention mainly on him. He could still smell her arousal and her embarrassment, though the first was stronger, thankfully, and her face was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. As the set went on, he continued to look at her, to make sure she understood this was all _for her_ , and fuck if the entire bar was also made aware! To him it felt like it was just the two of them. So for the next 45 minutes he kept playing songs, serenading her. Yeah, it was totally _not_ him, but if that was what he needed to do to ger her attention, _he would fucking do it!_ Every week if he needed - even if he really hoped today would be enough.

Towards the end of the set, her scent became deeper with the musky cinnamon of her arousal, but something else was mixed into it as well, the scent of burnt sugar, and from the way she was fidgeting on her chair, he would bet it was from anxiety. The burnt sugar was becoming more evident as the set drew to an end, almost overpowering the delicious cinnamon still coming from her.

Just as he was finishing the last song, Kagome got up and made a beeline to the bar. That made him smile, her behaviour was adorable, her pink blush throughout the entire set, the fact that she could barely talk to her friends, because he could tell they were teasing her, and now that the set was over she didn't seem to know what to do with herself, so she either ran to get a bit more of "liquid courage" to talk to him, or was looking for a place to talk, away from the prying ears of her friends.

_____________________

Kagome was on edge the entire set, thinking what she would do when he finished playing. Should she wait at her table? Would he even approach her with her friends there? Would he approach her _at all_? Knowing the grins her friends were sporting, she decided she didn't want him anywhere near them. So when he was done, she would go to the bar. Yes, that's what she would do. She would go there, get another shot, and see if he _would_ come to talk to her.

As he finished his last song, she dashed for the bar before either Miroku or Sango could say anything, and if their faces were any indication, they had _plenty_ to say. When she got to the bar's simple wood counter Shippou was already waiting for her, tequila bottle in hand and eyes full of merriment.

"I imagine you came for another shot, Kags?" The fox asked, holding back his laughter.

"You guessed right, Shippou" she sighed.

The red haired youkai filled her glass and quickly left after another amused look to something over her shoulder. Something she was pretty sure she knew what, or rather _who_ , it was. He had come for her after all, she thought as she downed her fourth shot of tequila, thanking the extra food she had ordered during the second set, it meant she still had a slight buzz without feeling drunk.

Just as she was mentally preparing herself to turn around and face the man that had been invading her most intimate dreams for the last six months, Shippou started the bar's random "after band" playlist. As heavens would have it, or maybe it was Shippou himself who chose the first song, the first tunes to Rihanna's Rude Boy. Well, that was convenient, Kagome thought smiling mischievously, with her back still turned.

By the time she finally did turn, he was almost right behind her. InuYasha had been waiting for her to turn and face him, and he was a bit anxious himself. When he first got close to her he could still smell a strong scent of burnt sugar, but it was soon replaced by the sweet scent of cinnamon, a scent that spiked when the background music began to play. It took him a while to put the pieces together, the spike on her scent and the song, but when he did, everything shot straight to his groin, making his jeans incredibly uncomfortable.

As she slowly turned to face him, her eyes dark with lust, a seductive smile on her lips as she sang to Rihanna's song, he thought he was going to cum on his pants just by looking at and smelling her.

 _Oh fuck_ , by he way she was looking at him, he was in trouble. And he had _absolutely no fucking problem with that_.


End file.
